He Could Kiss Someone Brand New
by Carolare Scarletus
Summary: Sirius Black is torn from the party in the Gryffindor Common Room when he notices that Remus Lupin, his life long friend, is missing. He checks the balcony where the two share an intimate moment and a fond memory at the turn of the Full Moon. It's one of many that Remus has no memory of, but Sirius holds onto hope that he'll one day remember the times they shared together.


**Important:** Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments); Muggle Art #1 **Van Gogh's Starry Night:** Write a fic set at night

**House:** Slytherin

**Year**: HoH

**Category:** Drabble

**Summary: **Sirius Black is torn from the party in the Gryffindor Common Room when he notices that Remus Lupin, his life long friend, is missing. He checks the balcony where the two share an intimate moment and a fond memory at the turn of the Full Moon. It's one of many that Remus has no memory of, but Sirius holds onto hope that he'll one day remember the times they shared together.

**Prompts: **Hopeful [Emotion]

**Word count:** 704 (Excluding Author's Note, but including entire Drabble and Title)

**Author's Note: **This was ah-MAZING to write, even if I found it just a tad hard to convey :) I hope y'all love it as much as I loved writing it!

_As always, enjoy_

-Carolare Scarletus

* * *

**He Could Kiss Someone Brand New**

The beat of the party within the boy's common room had long been since forgotten. Sirius Black found himself preoccupied with another pressing matter, and he stood just outside, staring at the dark starry night with wide, fascinated eyes. Luckily, there was no impending moon to doom them all; he knew very well that the moon was a sensitive subject for Remus Lupin, who had unfortunately been bitten at an early age and was destined to transform with every full moon. The euphoric effect of the alcohol that had been coursing his veins was gone, and now the only thing he felt was guilt, and he wondered if his newly obtained courage would abandon him in this time of need.

Sirius had never known such a brave man before he met Remus. Even in the light of the forgotten party, he watched from afar, admiring the unique shape of his sharp features in the hopeful absence of daybreak. In the darkness of the night, the man still took his breath away. Somehow, the forbidden picture made perfect sense. Sirius was speechless, something that was somewhat of a rarity for him. At a loss for words, he kept quiet as he walked over to where Remus stood and placed his elbows on the railing, looking at the inky sky before his eyes became fixated on his friend.

"Breathtaking, isn't?" Remus inhaled as if it were the first time he was smelling the crisp winter air, a hopeful gleam shining in his eyes as if he found the cure to all his ailments.

Sirius nonchalantly cast a warming spell between them before turning toward the moonless sky. "What is breathtaking," he asked curiously. "the fact that you say that every time before you change or the fact that you never get to remember such a peaceful scene?"

"Is this a trick question?" Remus chuckled, though Sirius didn't mean for his commentary to be amusing. "Everything is breathtaking, don't you agree? Like, how the stars can shift ever so slightly with the change of the season or that there is tingling about the air? Every day I thank my lucky stars I am alive and I always find myself having it be ruined by you?"

"I didn't do anything," Sirius frowned at his friend's horrid accusation.

Remus only chuckled again before the cool air that threatened to break their peaceful slumber buzzed with knowledgeable need. There was something truly magnificent about the night time that made Sirius question everything he'd ever come to know.

"You don't remember what happened, do you?"

"Isn't that the point of transforming," Remus replied solemnly. "I don't want to remember, Sirius. Had I hurt someone, I would rather not live with the guilt."

"You didn't hurt anyone, Remus." Sirius turned around, fixing his arms against the railing and leaning back on them. He looked at his friend, contemplating the weight of his last change and wondering if the hopeful glow about him wasn't a figment of his imagination. Had anyone told him becoming an illegal Animagus would lead to such a revelation with Remus, he would've laughed himself to the grave. However, this wasn't a laughing matter. What happened was a miracle, something he prayed that would happen for God knows how long and it was only now that he was able to express how it truly compelled him. "For the first time since you were bitten, all is well."

"How can you say that with such confidence," Remus roared, startling not only Sirius but himself as well.

Remus pushed himself from the railing and began pacing, his strides nothing but frantic movements in the dark, chilly air. He began clenching and unclenching his fists until the circulation in his hands were ruined.

Sirius stared at him. He really did not remember. He didn't remember the two of them running through the forest. He didn't remember drinking water from the lake side by side. He didn't remember rubbing their muzzles together, whimpering, as if the animal sounds were an easier way to profess their love. Sirius felt his eyes prickle with tears. Remus didn't remember that in their animal forms their hearts were set truly free.


End file.
